Rocky, Bullwinkle and Casper: The Islands of the Lost Dreams
Based on the Spy Kids 2: The Island_of Lost Dreams, Rocky, Bullwinkle, Casper, Boris, Natasha, The Ghostly Trios and the Hamilton Brady’s travels to the Islands to find the president’s long-lost transmooker device to bring it back to him. (This is the sequel to Rocky, Bullwinkle and Casper: Dimension Wars, Rocky, Bullwinkle and Casper: Nightmare in America and Rocky, Bullwinkle and Casper: The Haunted Palace of Egypt) Characters *Rocky *Bullwinkle *Casper *Boris *Natasha *The Ghostly Trios (Stretch, Stinkie and Fatso) *Jim Brady *Marci Brady *Annie Brady *Jake Brady *Robin Brady *MONICA-2 (design by Commander Technogram, After his old Monica died) *Dr. Dave O’Hara *Dr. Edward Slivers, a Main villain Chapters Chapter 1: Jake's Birthday - Once upon a time in the city of Hamilton, New Jersey, Jim, Marci, Annie and Robin came to Jake’s bedroom and shouted “Happy Birthday, James John Brady 3rd!” And Jake des excited because he is going to be 9 years old. Rocky and Bullwinkle give Jake a brand new skateboard and Casper give Jake a brand new skate helmet and gears so he can try his helmet and gears and then he started to skateboarding. Jake’s teacher, Miss Maureen told Jim and Stretch that Jake had always been a sportive and always have fun at the school's gym and Jim and Stretch understand that. Chapter 2: The Mission of the Islands of the Lost Dreams - After The whole Party is over, the gang have a great time but suddenly the government agencies came and they wanted Rocky, Bullwinkle, Casper, Boris, Natasha, The Ghostly Trios (Stretch, Stinkie and Fatso) and the Brady’s of Hamilton to come to Washington D.C. because President Bill Clinton announces that his long-lost tool, Transmooker device is missing so the gang travel to Washington D.C. And the president told the gang that last time he had his Transmooker device he used to have it when he was a scientist who was very smart and he has made sciences just in the colleges, schools and universities and then suddenly it was the mad doctors from the laboratories so that’s why Mr. President needs Rocky, Bullwinkle, Casper, Boris, Natasha, the Ghostly Trios and the Hamilton Brady’s help to get his Transmooker back with a help from a new android woman. Chapter 3: The Sea Monster - After the gang has meeting a new android woman, they realize that she looks resembles to their old friend Monica from the first demension war story and she is called “MONICA-2” and she is very strong android that can’t be shot at all. MONICA-2 took the gang to the submarine that can dive into a Chapter 4: Dr. O'Hara's Laboratory in the Volcano Chapter 5: The O'Hara's Zoo Animals Chapter 6: Dr. Silvers Revente Chapter 7: The Spider Ape Chapter 8: The Sporks Chapter 9: Skeletons Attack Chapter 10: Marci and Robin vers Kidnapped by the Flying Monkeys Chapter 11: Rocky and Bullwinkle Vs. The Slizzard Chapter 12: Welcome to Dr. Slivers Secret Lare Chapter 13: Rescuing Marci, Robin and the Transmooker Chapter 14: Jim Vs. Dr. Divers Chapter 15: Goodbye to Dr. O'Hara Chapter 16: Return the Transmooker to the President Chapter 17: Reunited with the Friends and Families and the Finale Chapter Category:Movies Category:Animated films Category:Crossover film Category:Harvey Entertainment